headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Repo Manor
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Larry Goldstein | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Kaley Cuoco | previous = "Payback's a Witch" | next = "12 Angry Zen" }}"Repo Manor" is the thirteenth episode of season eight of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed and the 169th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Derek Johansen with a teleplay written by Doug E. Jones. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, January 22nd, 2006. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * "Repo Manor" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 62015-08-168. * Director Derek E. Johansen is credited as Derek Johansen in this episode. * Actress Janelle Marra is credited as Janelle Giumarra in this episode. * Although Brian Krause is a series regular on this show, the character of Leo Wyatt does not make an appearance, though he is referenced. Brian Krause is not credited in this episode. * This is the eighth episode of Charmed directed by Derek E. Johansen. He previously directed "Scry Hard". His next and final episode is "The Jung and the Restless". * This is the sixth and final episode of Charmed written by Doug E. Jones. He previously wrote "The Lost Picture Show". * Henry Mitchell learns that Paige Matthews is a witch in this episode. Allusions * The doll house from the attic was last seen in "Scry Hard". * The Charmed Ones also used a ouija board in "Apocalypse, Not". * This is not the first time that the Charmed Ones have been made fun-sized. They were previously reduced in size back in "Size Matters". Quotes * Paige Matthews: Have you ever wondered about the kind of... strange things that happen... with me and kind of... since you've known me? Like, why was I there, trying to help your parolee? How did I find that baby's father so quickly? * Henry Mitchell: And you got that guy to tell the truth. * Paige Matthews: How did you get shot and miraculously survived? And even little things like today... finding your keys, and your wallet, and then there's that winning the ten thousand dollars thing which you should probably give to charity 'cause that... you know… * Henry Mitchell: Okay, okay. What are you trying to tell me, Paige? * Paige Matthews: Do you believe in magic? * Henry Mitchell: I don't know. I don't think about it much. Why? * Paige Matthews: I think it's time that you did. Lights! I'm doing that right now. * Henry Mitchell: How? * Paige Matthews: I'm a witch. I have powers. Ah, I can make these kind of things happen. I'm not the kind of witch that rides around broomsticks or the hat or, with the little black cat that sort of thing... um... I use my powers for good. I help people. And this is not going well, and I can see how completely scared off you are from me. The door's right there, it won't hurt my feelings. * Henry Mitchell: Paige. * Paige Matthews: What? * Henry Mitchell: Look at me. I'm not afraid. See also External Links * * * * * * * * ----